Blog użytkownika:Krzajsztof/A może książka? A może... Ciemnica?
Opowieści Jeźdźców Dalekiej Północy Rozdział 1 Było ich dwóch. Jeźdźcy potężnego lorda Dengrara. Jadą przed siebie. Jadą na wojnę. Wojaczka, którą mają zamiar stoczyć będzie ciężka i długa. I tak się już spóźnili - oni to spóźnialscy, ich to choroba i wszelkiego rodzaju zaraza przed walką powstrzymywała. Jednak już dość chorowania. Czas ruszyć w bój... Dwóch ich na koniach galopem jechało. Jakiż to był widok! Grzywy końskie - majestatycznie rozwichrzone unosiły się z gracją w powietrzu. Konie jak jeźdźców dwa były - jeden czarny a drugi szarawobiały. Z wielką prędkością, to jest z taką na jaką pozwalał galop, poruszały się do przodu ubitym traktem przez puszczę, matecznik. Jeźdźcy ci dwaj bowiem z jednego rodu pochodzili i braćmi byli. Byli oni ostatnią linią potężnego niegdyś rodu rycerskiego Tanahart, a był to ród nad rody! Tylko Tanahartowie byli tak biegli w sztuce oblężenia, walki i siania zamętu na polach bitwy. Tanahartowie bowiem zawsze byli specami od oblężeń u każdego króla Trennboru. W każdym szturmie to właśnie im dowództwo przypadało. Tak było aż pewnemu znamienitemu przedstawicielowi rodu urodziło się trzech synów. Dwóch z nich szybko pomarło, lecz trzeci żył długo i ostatecznie stał się ostatnim przedstawicielem rodu. W przeciwieństwie do ojca - nie interesował się wojną. Absolutnie! Nawet miecza nie mógł unieść, a co dopiero mówić o wojnie totalnej! Jak się lekko zestarzał, to znaczy dwadzieścia i pięć lat osiągnął to ojciec mu wziął i... zmarł! Paskudnie zmarł w chorobie zwanej bąblowatą paskudą... No i jak mu ten ojciec zmarł to ten ostatni przedstawiciel rodu - kompletnie stracił zmysły. Zaczął wołać ojca i matkę, która zmarła przy porodzie, we śnie i wrzeszczał przy tym tak głośno, że całą wioskę rodową budził. To nie koniec był jego dziwów, o nie! W wolnych chwilach łapał i pożerał, a przynajmniej próbował, koty, ptaki, kury. Raz nawet ugryzł krowę w jej zwieńczenie pleców i... prawie by umarł z tego powodu ale jakoś cudem udało mu się uniknąć śmierci. Nie bez powodu nazwali go potem Edgarem Szalonym lub Bez Zmysłów. Jakimś nie wytłumaczalnym sposobem spłodził potomka, gdyż był zaręczony z pewną damą imieniem Danuta. Nikt nie wie jak Pan Bez Zmysłów spłodził potomka, być może zrobiła to Danuta w nocy gdy spał... Ostatecznie urodził mu się syn nazwany przez matkę Bremdon po pradziadku. Niedługo później Edgar Bez Zmysłów odszedł w wieku 27 lat. Bremdon był zupełnym przeciwieństwem ojca. Był mądry, kompetentny, pracowity i zaradny. Dosłownie wzór do naśladowania! Jednak miał on jedną wadę - nie potrafił się zakochać. Miłością darzył jedynie matkę, a w swej żonie nigdy nie widział miłości. Ożenił się w wieku 16 lat a było to 10 lat po śmierci ojca. Za żonę wziął sobie młodą bo młodszą od niego o rok i piękną damę z rodu Welfyrów. Miał z nią zaledwie dwóch synów - którzy jako jeźdźcy wyruszyli na wojnę. Gdy się narodził pierwszy syn to Bremdona to nie obchodziło. Nazwał je Glendeim po jakimś bardzo odległym przodku. Drugi dzieciak narodził się 10 lat po Glendeimie i nazwano go Tanehar, ale wszyscy mówili mu po prostu Tane. Podczas narodzin Tanena zmarła mu matka i bracia zostali sierotami, gdyż ojciec postanowił zostać najemnikiem w jakiejś najemnej kompanii Trennboru. I tak oto poznajemy dwóch braci, którzy w pośpiechu na wojnę wyruszyli. A wojna ta jedną z największych w historii okazać się może. Walczy w niej bowiem Trennbor z Zjednoczonymi Plemionami króla Askrywrnia I Lodołamacza. Jednak nikt nie wie jaka będzie przyszłość i czy wojna będzie wygrana... Wcześniej historia znała wojny, potyczki, bunty, czy też powstania, ale chyba pierwszy raz jednoczą się dzikie plemiona lub jak by to nazwał Glendeim - Dzikusy. Nie szanował on swoich wrogów - przeciwnie, wyzywał, starał się zdołować i mentalnie zniszczyć. Nie tyle nie znał honoru bitewnego co po prostu nie pałał miłością do wroga, z którym przyszło mu będzie się zmierzyć. Tane był przekonany, że zanim jeszcze wybuchnie wojna to zdąży wymyślić dwadzieścia jak nie więcej określeń na przeciwnika, którego szczerze nienawidził. Zostało mu to z lat młodości. Jeszcze jako młodzian bawił się w wojny z rówieśnikami i rówieśniczkami (które starał się często zdobyć po mimo młodego wieku). Często dowodził, bo zawsze chciał zostać strategiem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Nie jakimś tam "Gościem od oblężeń" (choć i oblężenia lubił) - on pragnął władzy nad armiami świata. Chciał toczyć bitwy jakie się uczonym nie śniły - po sto tysięcy co najmniej. A może jeszcze więcej? Jak wielka by była jego wymarzona armia? Milion. Nie. Pół miliona? Wciąż za mało... Jakby mógł cofnąć się w czasie to z pewnością sprecyzował by owe liczby... Marzenia jego szybko odeszły w niepamięć bo, albo już nie pielęgnowane, albo najzwyczajniej zapomniane, albo i... Nie wiadomo. Glendeim często w swym umyśle odgrywał najistotniejsze bitwy Trennboru - za co Tane się z niego śmiał i tak dochodziło często do kłótni - jakże nie potrzebnej. "Czego, ale to CZEGO trzeba aby przywrócić dzieciństwo" pytał zamyślony brat. Tęsknił za latami, za dobrymi latami, a może i najlepszymi w jego życiu. Kto wie? Był starszy raptem dziesięć lat od młodego Tanea, ale, jak sam twierdził, o wiele sprytniejszy i cwańszy. Do tego dużo bardziej odpowiedzialny i pożądany przez kobiety. Ale czy na pewno? Czy nie był zbyt pewny siebie? Jeśli chodziło o wygląd Tanea - złotowłosy, dobrze zbudowany i o pogodnej twarzy, stanowił ogromną konkurencję dla brata krwi. Glendeim był bowiem niższy, może o głowę, bardziej otyły, bardziej opryskliwy i wulgarny, z włosów brunet i o podobnych do Tanea oczach - tylko trochę bardziej zielonych od Welfyrów. Różnili się od siebie bardzo w tak dużym stopniu, że gdyby się nie odzywali to nikt nie posądził by ich o pokrewieństwo. Co było przyczyną różnic w wyglądzie? Nikt nie był pewny, ale zawsze winiono krew Welfyrów - według daleko północnego przesądu zielone oczy miały przebiegłe i chytre dziwki, a nie szlachcianki z prawdziwych pałaców. Jechali tak w milczeniu jeszcze długo, aż w końcu Glendeim przemówił. :- Cholera jasna! Co znowu z tym przeklętym koniem?! Czy ja go nauczyłem posłuszeństwa czy może nie?! :- Jesteś taki sam jak zwykle... - odparł, do niego Tane. :- A od kiedy ty taki bystry się zrobiłeś braciszku? Hę?! - odrzekł oburzony brat. :- Stwierdzam to co zawsze - fakty! - powiedział głośno i stanowczo. :- Eee! Idź ty! Jakie fakty niby? :- No nie wiem takie, które może mają jakiś sens? : Nie dokończyli rozmowy gdyż znowu wjechali w jakiś gaj. :- Wszędzie drzewa! Drzewa tu! Brzozy tam... Sram już tymi drzewami! - powiedział dobitnie zdenerwowany Glendeim. :- Bracie... to się nazywa gaj... Jest... - odparł tak ironicznie jak tylko mógł jego brat. :- Kurwa! Przecież wiem! Czy to jest drzewo! Czy kurwa - gówno! :- Spokojnie - straszysz konia. :- Będę tak spokojny, że mnie nie poznasz! - podsumował. : I znów jechali w milczeniu. Czekali cierpliwie jak wjadą na jakąś polanę. Podziwiali przy tym piękne słońce, które smagało niebo jasno czerwonymi promieniami jak potężne pioruny... Pogoda, jeśli tak można powiedzieć, im sprzyjała. Po dłuższej chwili odezwał się starszy brat. :- Ładny dzień mamy dzisiaj. :- Piękna pogoda jakoś się trzyma... :- Ano tak... Można by powiedzieć, że jeśli taka pogoda będzie na wojnę... :- To wygramy? - wtrącił Tane. :- Nie przerywaj! Może wygramy... Te sukinsyny z dalekiej północy i tych przeklętych wysp na wschodzie, zachodzie i nie wiem kurwa - północy?! To jest nawet siła - przyznał fakt liczebności wojska wroga. :- Ale nie wiem Tane! Po prostu nie wiem... - odparł. :- Oni mają liczby, a my mamy jakość... :- Jakość! - wycedził. :- Jakość to my mamy wiesz gdzie! Podobno połowa nie ma zbroi... :- Mają hart ducha! - twierdził z dumą. :- Ziomuś! Hart ducha to ja mam! Ja jestem tym duchem! :- Jeszcze nie... :- Czyżbyśmy cytowali Zemstę Shirva Paltiera z cyklu Powieści miast niczyich? :- Jest możliwe... Ach te księgi - zawsze mnie wprowadzały w taki pozytywny nastój... - powiedział z typową dla siebie ironią Tane. :- Musimy przyspieszyć... - rzekł Glendeim. :- Tak zrobimy. - odpowiedział mu brat Widok na polany i ogólnie na okolice był przepiękny i naprawdę majestatyczny! Bracia podróżowali w spokoju, dumnie galopem, a czasem kłusem przemierzali krainę w poszukiwaniu lokalu, w którym przenocują i co najważniejsze - wyśpią się i zregenerują siły. Nie będą spać przecież w jakiejś stodole czy może szopie! Rozmyślali nad snem pod gołym niebem bo noc miała być na prawdę ciepła - a taki im się zdawało. Jechali jeszcze dalej przed siebie i tym samym ubitym traktem i zamierzali kiedyś przemierzyć całą Dengrarrowszczyznę czyli po prostu Trennbor. Co prawda nie całe cesarstwo, bo tak je trzeba było określić, nalerzało do lorda Dengrara czy jego trzech synów, czy też do bardzo potężnych Lordów żelaza. Lordowie żelaza lub Żelaźni Lordowie byli przedstawicielami nowo powstającej szlachty Trennboru jednak wkrótce zostaną skorumpowani, rozpieszczeni, całkowicie zniszczeni przez przywileje jakie nadał im Dengrar. Nadał im ich prawie 30 z czego wiele dotyczyło samego wydobycia, obróbki, sprzedaży, cła, dalszego obrotu rudą, czy też po prostu podatkami. Stai się wkrótce najpotężniejszymi lordami w cesarstwie, niektórzy sądzili, że mogli by obalić władzę monarchy. Jedno jest pewne - gdyby nie zjednoczenie plemion dalekiej północy to by tych przywilejów nigdy nie otrzymali, a już na pewno nie od samego Dengrara... I tak żelazo stało się złotem naszych czasów - poetyzował Tane, a Glendeim mu przytakiwał. Z żelaza było wszystko lub raczej - można było zrobić wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko! Cały pancerz, miecze, tarcze, podkowy i wiele, wiele więcej... A do tego dochodziło żelazo o specjalnych właściwościach - tam gdzie było mocniej skoncentrowane to przybierało specjalne, lub jak Kapłanie Młotów mówili - nawet magiczne i zbawienne właściwości! Jedni twierdzili, że mogło leczyć głębokie rany. Inni jeszcze twierdzili, że przepędzało demony i złe duchy. Jeszcze inni, że właśnie tym orężem ze specjalistycznego żelaza wygrają wojnę. Czy tak się stanie? Czy ich specjalna broń położy Askrywrnia I? Tylko czas pokaże... Będą tak jechać aż w końcu... Aż w końcu... Zobaczą! Karczma! Karczma na horyzoncie! Spostrzegli ją razem... Jako dumni bracia i Jeźdźcy. :- O kurwa Tane! Czy ty to widzisz?! Pierdolona karczma! Toż to jest miejsce jak znalazł... - euforią zauważył brat. :- Fakt. Masz całkowitą rację... - odparł drugi. :- Jasne! Tylko rację! Bo racja jest mojej stronie! :- Chyba mojszej... :- A idź z tą twoją ironiczną śpiewką! Ruszyli w stronę średniej wielkości przybytku, który dawniej był sklepem. W miarę jak wioska rosła to przekształcił się w karczmę, w której można było zanocować. Wioska nazywała się Willburmore i była raczej nie wielkich rozmiarów. Kilkoro kupców na krzyż, nie za dużo i nie za mało domów i oczywiście ta charakterystyczna karczma prawie na samym środku... :- Ach to miejsce... Ile bym dał, żeby tu kiedyś zamieszkać... - powiedział starszy brat. :- Miejsce jak każde inne... Pewnie i tutaj są okrutnicy! :- Oj nie wątpliwie! Ale zobacz tylko Tane! Ja sam... Lub z tobą! Co by to było! Zasłużona w końcu emerytura... - rozmarzył się Glendeim. :- Nie walczyliśmy jeszcze na wojnie! A ty już o emeryturze! - oznajmił podirytowany Tane. :- A tak tylko mówię... - urwał. Wioska była na prawdę urocza. Miała to coś czego nie posiadała wioska Tanahartów... Urok i elegancki charakter. Glendeim obiecywał, że kiedyś przebuduje wioskę rodową, której był prawowitym właścicielem, tak aby wyglądała jak Willburmore. O każdej lepszej tak mówi pomyślał Tane. I w końcu do tego urokliwego miejsca wkroczyli... :- Zawijamy się do karczmy bracie! Nic tu po nas! Mam ochotę na zimne piwo! :- Ja też! Może nie na piwo lecz coś mocniejszego? :- Ha ha! To mnie ubawiłeś! Na koniu nie usiedzisz... :- Może i masz rację... W końcu pijany na koniu nie jeździ... Przynajmniej w teorii... Karczma była średnich rozmiarów. W środku od strony wschodniej panował lekki i nie wyczuwalny półmrok. Za to od zachodu! Z stamtąd! Bił blask słońca zachodzącego... Jakże piękny i zarazem tajemniczy to był widok. Rozmarzył ponownie się Glendeim... Karczma wykonana była z drewna ciemnego z elementami brzozy. Sprawiało to naprawdę przyjemne wrażenie przytulnego i ogólnie przyjaznego zakątka. Na środku, zaraz przed schodami znajdował się oparty blat - opasły karczmarz, którego imię znał tylko starszy brat Tanea. Na twarzy miał ogromne sumiaste wąsy i krzaczaste brwi. Był łysy... I miał szerokie ramiona. Tane nie był pewny czy znał się z jego towarzyszem... Dziś Glendeim znowu był dzieckiem! Tak jak dawniej... Jak kiedyś mógł zagadać do pięknej dziewczyny i liczyć na miłość. W karczmie był jakiś niecodzienny ruch... Najbardziej zadziwiający był człowiek z czarnym płaszczem i czerwoną jaszczurką wyszytą na nim. Sprawiał na prawdę dziwne wrażenie. Tak jakby... Znali go wcześniej? Niemożliwe... To pewnie obcokrajowiec z południa. Tylko tam noszą takie dziwne stroje. Gdy wchodzili dziwnie ubrany jegomość wziął właśnie potężny łyk wina... A potem! Dostrzegł ich! Natychmiast wstał, i w oka mgnieniu był tuż przed nimi! :- Witam panów! Bracia moi drodzy! Co u was i co też na wojnie słychać? Spojrzeli po sobie. :- Kim on jest? - zapytał Tane. :- Co on tu robi? - odpowiedział mu Glendeim. :- Bracia! Glendeim i Tanehar! Co u was! - gdy to powiedział to chciał ich objąć. Szybko jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu... :- Nie znamy ciebie... - szorstkim tonem odpowiedział Glendeim. :- CO?! Ach tak! Brak wychowania! No po prostu brak wychowania! Ja jestem... Jestem... Enzelm! - powiedział swoje imię dość szybko. :- Nas już znasz... - odparł Glendeim. :- Tak! Was tak... Karczmarz! Wina! Albo nie piwa! Dla ich dwu... To znaczy! Dla NAS trzech! - powiedział zamawiając napoje. thumb|Tane w zamyśle moim miał by wyglądać jak Aegon I Zdobywca|none Kategoria:Blog - Jeźdźcy Dalekiej Północy (Krzajsztof)